iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
711 BC
[[ስዕል:711B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 100: 711 BC. Previous map: 726 BC. Next map: 689 BC (Maps Index)]] 711 BC - THE ASSYRIAN CAPTIVITY MAIN EVENTS 725 BC - Piyankhi invades Egypt Piye, or Pianki as he is called in Ethiopian accounts, as Emperor of Ethiopia and Nubia, also had the real political influence in Thebes, where his sister Amenirdis was a powerful pagan priestess. Among the petty Meshwesh pharaohs and chiefs to the north, one Tefnakht (Tnephachthos) pharaoh of Sais, was mounting a challenge to Piyanki by 725 BC, swaying local rulers to his side. Piyanki responded by invading Egypt with a large army and compelling the submission of all local rulers as far as the delta, even Tefnakht. After this campaign however, Piyanki's authority only extended to Upper Egypt, while the local rulers of Lower Egypt were effectively independent, including Tefnakht's successor in Sais, Bakenranef (Bocchoris). In 714 BC, Piyanki was succeeded in Nubia and Upper Egypt by his son Shebitku, and in Ethiopia by his sister Amenirdis as Queen Nikanta Hindeke, now also High Priestess of Thebes with the throne name Hatneferumut. Shebitku completed the submission of Lower Egypt to Kush. 724 BC - Theuton in Sicambria In 724 BC, Theuton succeeded his father Tongris as king of Sicambria, and seized Guelders, Holland, and supposedly other areas east of the Rhine, whence some French accounts have claimed the people were named 'Teutons' for this king Theuton, but this part must be erroneous, since they had already been called Teutons since the reign of king Teutanes or Teuto in 1874-1847 BC. 721 BC - Sargon II of Assyria annexes Samaria Shalmaneser V was able to conquer the state of Edom in 724 BC, but he was unable to end the rebellions completely in either Hilaya-Quwe or Samaria, before he passed the throne of Assyria on to his brother, Sargon II (probably in a coup by the latter), in 722 BC. However, in Chaldea, Merodach-baladan (Marduk-apla-iddina) II was proclaimed an independent king at that time. In 721 BC Sargon directly annexed Samaria to Assyria, as well as Moab, Philistia, Ammon, the Meunites, and Alashia. This was the end of the Kingdom of Israel, which since its establishment in 928 BC, had really only officially followed the Laws of Moses during the reign of Jehu (841-814 BC); all of her other kings, despite having good Hebrew names referencing the God of Israel, had accommodated the pagan cults of the neighboring nations. The Assyrians are said to have deported the "Ten Lost Tribes of Israel" from Samaria at this time. In 720 BC Sargon annexed Hilaya-Quwe as the province of Que, the Assyrians having recovered that area, while Sargon attacked Chaldea and Elam, and was defeated by them. In 714 BC, Ambaris, the subject ruler of Tabal rebelled, in alliance with Phrygia and Urartu, but Sargon sacked Musasir and seized it from Rusa II of Urartu. In 713 BC, Sargon again subjected the Medes of Deioces, then invaded and annexed Tabal, in collusion with the Cimmerians, who had penetrated into the area from that time. 720 BC - Tantamo adopts Judaism The data in the Austrian Chronicle indicates that 720 BC, one year after the deportation of Samaria by Sargon II, is when Gennan became Herzog of Tantamo, and he and his people were converted to Judaism by some Jews who came there. As usual, he is called there a son of his predecessor, Peyman, but there is a faint possibility his name Gennan is corrupted from Gethilanor, the Sicambrian governor of Pannonia in Tongris' reign, who is called a son of Bessibelane in French accounts, although chronologically, grandson or great grandson of Bessibelane would be more likely. Other than a slight correspondence in time, place and name, there is not enough to be any more certain of this, so Gennan and Gethilanor could be completely different individuals. Gennan ruled Tantamo for four years after that, could not find any Jewish princesses in the region to marry, and was succeeded in 716 BC by his two brothers Nanman and Saptan, who had also become Jews, and divided the kingdom - Saptan taking Upper Tantamo and renaming it Mittanauz, while Nanman took the lower regions, that continued to be called Tantamo. Nanman married a princess of Pannonia called Meynin, while Saptan in Mittanauz married a Bohemian princess Salaim, who had also become Jewish. The Austrian Chronicle, as mentioned before, says hardly a word about any wars or conflicts that must have occurred over the 3000 years of Herzogs covered, only listing similar details about each Herzog. It says they were all practitioners of Judaism from 720 BC until AD 215, when they reverted to paganism; this is about the time Judaism was officially outlawed in the Roman Empire, of which this Austrian state was by then a part. There are few additional clues as to what sort of Judaism was practised, or how faithfully, in Austria between 720 BC, and AD 215, but it must have been low key and only in a small region, since there is little other record of it. In 717 BC, Riwallon was followed in Britannia by his son Gorust (Gurgustius), of whom little else is mentioned. 716 BC - Hezekiah in Judah In 716 BC, Hezekiah succeeded his father Ahaz as king of Judah. He faithfully restored Judaism and the laws of Moses in Judah; thus Tantamo had been the only officially Jewish state for about four years, from 720-716 BC, as Ethiopia, while half Jewish now, seems to have been governed by kings who had so far practised mostly Egyptian paganism after Handion I (920 BC). Hezekiah remained tributary to Assyria, however, at least for the duration of Sargon's reign. Meanwhile in Rome, the first king Romulus ruled until 715 BC, then a Sabine philosopher, Numa Pompilius, became king after a year of Senators governing on rotation for five days each, in 714 BC. Numa introduced several reforms including, allegedly, fixing the months of January and February in the Roman Calendar. 712 BC - Cimmerians invade Anatolia In 712 BC, the Cimmerians, descendants of Teutons, having swarmed across Urartu, pressed farther into Anatolia. 711 BC - Nicomedia founded In 711 BC, Hellenic colonists settled at Nicomedia in Bithynia. In addition to Nautocris in the Nile Delta, Hellenes had already planted several colonies in eastern Sicily and southern Italia, resettled Cyrene and Cyzicus, and by some accounts had already settled Trebizond, though this was probably a bit later.